


Raped by Sungyeol

by cheeseburg_er



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseburg_er/pseuds/cheeseburg_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fei was taking a shower when she heard a loud thump from the living room.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raped by Sungyeol

 

 

 

 

 

SUNGYEOL RAPE U

 

 

 

 

 

AND TADA

 

 

 

 

URE PREGNANT

 

 

 

 

CONGRATULATIONS!

**-THE END-**


End file.
